A tale of roses
by WintersWake
Summary: Will there be anyone who will listen to my story? It involves pain and heartache, sadness and rebirth. But as we all know stories never really end.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! I haven't written a story for many years, so please tell me if there is anyway I can improve. Thank you all so much. **

**-WintersWake**

Will there be anyone who will listen to my story? It involves pain and heartache, sadness and rebirth. But as we all know stories never really end. It all started in 1784, I was coming home from a party held by Marie, or as she was known by Marie Antoinette. Her and I grew to be close friends over time; it was the bonding of our hate for our husbands that brought us closer. Her problem being a little more complicated then my own trouble. Well at least when the King lead astray it was to other men, he couldn't produce a bastard; my husband however had many bastards. Leaving with my family and I having no legitimate hire's. I was lonely, and tired of chasing a dream that would never be. The dream that my husband, who I swore my life to would actually love me like I did him, and that our blood line would go on, but alas he had other plans, plans that couldn't stay in his pants for more then 5 minutes after reaching the party.

All the candles danced in the moonlight almost as to mock our up tight methods. Gold dripped from the ceiling and the walls into beautiful figures waiting to serve us; the wealthy. To the left of the room there was what seemed like thousands of mirrors making the hall seem bigger then it was. Marie told me once of the nickname given to the hall, it suited it so perfectly. It was nicknamed the Hall of Mirrors, and it looked beautiful at night. I passed by a mirror and looked though it, the marble like skin, and the blonde hair that took hours to look to perfection, so was the dress, which my lovely friend Marie had lended me. This effort was all for one man, my husband, in hopes that he would look on to my face and come running into my arms. His voice would whisper how beautiful I was, and how he was so stupid and selfish to ever look another in the eye, for their eyes are dull and lifeless. He would quietly tell me my eyes; my ocean blue eyes that fed into the depths of his soul would be all he ever needed. I was ready; I had spent the whole day with Marie getting ready for this moment.

Quickly I snapped back into reality, my breath shorten my senses heighten as I saw him, my Amadour. His black hair fell lazily on his head and his honey brown eyes were the most beautiful I had ever seen, his strong jaw and his lean body hadn't looked like it had aged a day since we were children, when my parents had told me that he would be my husband. But when I looked at him a crossed the room, praying to God I would catch his eye; I was sadly mistaken. I heard their laughing from across the room; their smiles haunted my mind, like usual he found another to take for the night. Surely he would wine and dine her, take her back to our home and make love with her then send her away as if she was a common whore. And nine months later she would be back at our door crying as much as the bundle of joy in her arms, begging him to help her. He would take the child and do what he would do to the rest of them that came to our cold and distance home, they would disappear just like the rest, and our roses would bloom brighter then they had all year. As hard as I tried to keep the tears from flowing out of my eyes, I had failed so horribly. I had to get away. Get away from him, my life and the hollow shell I had become. This emptiness I couldn't take any longer. The only way was death, surely death would give me my final peace I longer for.

I ran into my carriage out of breath. This was not how I planned the series of events for the evening to go.

"Where to my Lady?" The older commoner had asked. His face old a story of pain and suffering but I was in no mood to hear it. I had plans to attend to so my husband could finally get rid of me so he could have everything he desired in life.

My reply was short and harsh, "Home."

Home wasn't to far away, but the ride seemed like it took forever, much longer then the 30 minutes it should have. I checked my watch; an hour had passed since I walked into the carriage. I shouted at the man driving me "Where are we? Where are you taking me?!"

A laugh was the only reply I received.

I had to get out of this carriage; I had to get to safety. Panicking I looked for an exist, but none was to be found unless I jumped into nothing. Then what? Be found by some commoner who would be sure to hold me for money? That would be the day. Suddenly it all came to a stop, and the red velvet beneath me became much colder.

"We are home Lady." The older man calmly said. Shortly after the door to the carriage opened wide to show the mans face once again, eyes a blaze with, what was that emotion? Happiness? His hand was out stretched waiting for mine to go in it to take me. What was he going to do with me?

My voice came out like a low breeze "Where is my Amadour." A hint of anger came out of my throat.

Again the man chucked "Why this is of his planning my Lady."

I sighed in relief. Then there was nothing to be scared of, Amadour must of saw how beautiful I looked and planned this. Yes this must be a plan of Marie and Amadour. Oh my husband how I loved him so, finally he will love me as I love him. I took the older mans hand; slowly he helped me out of the carriage. When I looked around to see where I was, all I saw was death. We were in a cemetery? But what was this? I didn't understand. Suddenly a sharp pain started at the side of my head and worked its way down through my body. In a low voice I heard,

"A gift from your beloved."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long time, the creative flow wasn't moving! As well I'm sorry for the short chapter, It was a good way to end it I decided. I'm hoping to get another chapter out in a couple of days. :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **

**-WintersWake**

The pain spread though out my head like wild fire. This torment was more then anything I had ever experience, like a wolf devouring its prey. My hand lifted to try to ease the sharp pain but something had stopped it. Rapidly my eyes flew open, to the darkness surrounded me. I again tried to put my hand up but a cold smooth surface of wood stopped my motion in its tracks; my own 6-walled wooded prison surrounded me. Panicking I tried to find an exit, thrashing and screaming for help, but there was no reply from a living soul, the only sounds were the one of soft thumps coming from above and the loud ripping noise of Marie's dress in this deep dark hellish pit of death. The redolence of fresh dirt and wood filled the walls of my penitentiary with only my thoughts to keep me company. Was this what true death felt like? The sad realization that everything that you were wanted, felt, needed meant nothing? That no matter how much someone hurt and wished the worst upon themselves and other people like them; No matter how much they trifled with the idea of slipping away into death, making themselves seem more important, in the end, truly the end, you will fight to stay alive no matter what that meant. And that the time that you have spent with your life before this moment would mean nothing to no one, not now and not ever?

Suddenly all was quite the soft thumping sound had come to a halt, only to be replaced with the loud cries and sobs coming from my own mouth. Hysteria set in quickly throughout my mind. Was this really death? Was this truly the wish of the man I had loved so? The will of the man that I only asked that he love me as much as I love him? My throat felt as if someone was grabbing and grasped it tightly. Breathing was becoming harder and harder.

"HELP, PLEASE HELP ME." I howled in horror. Hammering, beating and screaming in agony, hoping, praying that someone would save me from this living nightmare, from this hell.

Using my last breathe I cried out into the darkness "Help me, I'll do anything."

The darkness took me just as fast as it came, and the only thought running rapid through my head was my love Amadour. Was this really his will? How could a will of one man be filled with such hate for one that had done nothing to him?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, and welcome back. I forgot to mention that YYH won't be in the story for a little bit. It will be slow starting to begin with. But I want all of you to know her story a bit more before I introduce Hiei or anyone else. As well as their relationship will also be slow starting. Enjoy and please Rate and Review. I will take all Reviews to heart. Thank you all for reading.

-WintersWake

Death had come quickly in that moment, like an old friend coming to your aid. A warm wave washed over me like a raise of a tide on a sunny sandy beach day. Death was smoothing, caring and welcoming me into its arms to embrace him so I could leave the moral world. So I did, welcomed Death, after so many years of seeking him out why should I fight him now? Soon all smells, sounds and feelings faded as the darkness surrounded me leaving with peace and silence at last, or so I thought.

The next time I opened my eyes I saw the world in a new. Colours seemed brighter, the world and everything in it seemed fuller, richer even. And life seemed colder. This room that I was in was small, cold and barren. Stonewalls guarded me, they where empty of any paintings or sign of life and stood strong and true. Only a lonely wardrobe stood in a corner, with the doors wide open, empty as well, but inviting to me. The last thing in the room was the bed I was laying on, which compared to the rest of the room it looked like no expense was too much. Black silk sheets cradled my body; they were soft and so comforting. Looking up I noticed hand cravings that danced on the wood, telling a story of a women and man. It appeared to be about their paths crossing and the man taking the women away from the world she knew. Was this what heaven looked like? Or was this hell? Pondering these thoughts in my head I was swiftly interrupted by a man dressed in all black. He reminded me a lot of my Amadour but younger, he could had only been in his 20's with dirty blonde hair that lazily fell on his angelic face. He has a slim built but as well he has a muscle as well to him, was he of lower class? His green eyes burned a hole into my looking at my very soul. Slowly and carefully he started towards me keeping eye contact the hole way, and I myself was powerless to look away from him.

"Are you an angel?" I softly cooed

The only reply I received was a soft chuckle.

"Then you're a devil."

"Of sorts."

His voice was lighter then air, strong but caring but as smooth as silk to the ear. How could this man be a devil when he looked so much like an angel?

"But you my dear are another story," he quickly replied playfully "You think of yourself high and mighty, untouched by the cruel world of man. Playing yourself up to be more innocent then a new born child, But in your heart you know that your heart and soul is just as black and rotten as the rest of us."

His lips curled into a toothy grin and before I should speak, he continued again.

"You the one who so longed for death, wished for it, prayed for it, you cannot counter this fact Miss." His voice cooed to me, and invited in my deepest and darkest thoughts. He wasn't wrong, for so long I longed for death to take me, for the pain of everyday life to end. The reality of life was to miserable to continue; the husband that hated my soul, the parents that sent me away without a blink of an eye, and the loneliness that suffocated me.

"Your right devil," my words hung in the silence "long did I wish for death, invited it yet I fought it when it finally took my offer. Devil, reality is a cruel mistress. And life is a beautiful lie."

"Then come, lets run away together." Within a blink of an eye he cheek to cheek with me. How could he move so fast? This was unnatural, he was a monster. Panic spread across my body and froze it in place like a marble statue. The next thing I knew the worst pain spread through my body like wild fire as if a iron maiden was slowly closing in on me. My vision had cut out as the last words I heard were,

"Now lovely, you shall die for real this time."


End file.
